Sanji Baby
by Nova trinity
Summary: Just a little song fic about how Nami teases Sanji before Christmas.


**Disclaimer: I am not Eichiro Oda, if I were, then Ace would never have died... R.I.P. Ace...**

**_A/N: _**_This was inspired by the song, Santa Baby... it is my tribute to Nami, I plan on doing tributes to all the crew members of One Piece which in my oppinion is one of the best manga's I have ever read, just too bad that For Kids ruined the anime and here where I am, we don't get it on funimation... damn those vile tv stations..._

_

* * *

_

_Sanji baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Sanji baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Sanji baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Sanji baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Nami was singing, it was only a week away from Christmas and she had heard the song on the radio and changed it to suit her purpose. Robin was reading her book on the lounge chair next to the aquarium and she started to hum the tune as well. Franky was enjoying the show, next to him was Brook who was playing his violin along with the song. Zoro, who up until now had been asleep, opened one eye to watch as the navigator did her own dance around the blond cook. The flexible captain was dancing as well, along with Chopper and Usopp.

_Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas listBoo doo bee doo_

Luffy joined in on the humming, he didn't want to mess up the song for Nami, so he didn't sing it due to not knowing the words. All he knew was that it was a catchy tune. Sanji was about to faint when Nami did the boo doo bee doo, she ran her fingers through his hair, nearly moving the lock over his eye so that everyone almost caught a glimpse of both eyes.

Chopper collapsed on the floor next to Robin, stars in his eyes from the hug Nami had given him during the last chorus. Robin chuckled slightly and Franky rubbed the head of the little reindeer.

_Sanji honey, I wanna yacht and really that's  
Not a lot  
I've been an angel all year  
Sanji baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

On the angel part, Zoro snorted and ever so discreetly, Nami toed him in the ribs. He didn't have to take this abuse he thought, however it was entertaining to see all the others act like idiots, namely one love struck chef.

_Sanji cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine  
Sanji cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Sanji baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line  
Sanji baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Sanji was about to faint dead away, when Nami said to sign your X on the line, she did a large X over her breasts.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me  
Boo doo bee doo_

Nami was now getting even more intimate with Sanji, teasing him to the point that blood loss was imminent. Robin tried to hide the smile that threatened to break free and nearly succeeded when Franky's jaw dropped, Chopper was in awe over the scene being unfolded right in front of his eyes, Zoro was watching in anticipation of the eventual blood loss by the cook. Luffy and Brook were the only ones unfazed by the actions of Nami towards a pale trembling Sanji.

_Sanji baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean a phone  
Sanji baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight

The last two lines were said in a near whisper into Sanji's ear from the little red head imp, as she put her arms around him and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"Nami swan…" Sanji moaned as his world turned to darkness over the thrill of having Nami kiss his cheek.

Luffy and Brook continued singing, making up words to the twelve days of Christmas, and they did their own rendition of Jingle Bells. Zoro promptly pretended to sleep, inside though he also was singing and dancing, he would never let anyone know though.

Usopp danced and sang with them, as did Chopper. Franky took Robin's hand and guided her outside to the cool evening air and kissed her.

Nami who had not planned on any of this, who had just on the spur of the moment thought that instead of Santa Baby, it should be Sanji Baby, sat down and watched as the others sang and danced for her, knowing where Robin and Franky were even when Sanji came too an hour later and smothered Nami in affection, the Historian and the cyborg both in their own world enjoying one another as only those deeply in love do.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I know its not long... just a little drabble that I wanted to post before Christmas. Happy Hollidays everyone, and please review..._


End file.
